A growing number of users are using smart devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and so on, to interact with virtual assistants. The users may communicate with virtual assistants to perform a desired task, such as searching for content, checking into a flight, setting a calendar appointment, and so on. As the users provide input, the virtual assistants often incorrectly determine a task that the users are requesting. Accordingly, there is an increasing need to accurately identify a task to be performed by the virtual assistant for a user.